Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles
by Crisis.Hearts
Summary: A tragic event occurred 4 years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but no one ever knew of it. They never even knew of how one person from that event would come another 7 years later, where outcast meets dead last, and all hell is bound to break loose.
1. As The Snow Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

A tragic event occurred 4 years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but no one ever knew of it. They never even knew of how one person from that event would come another 7 years later, where outcast meets dead last, and all hell is bound to break loose.

* * *

Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles

Chapter 1: As The Snow Falls

* * *

Nights like these could not be spoken with words. It was simply that breathtaking. It was truly the first snowfall of a lifetime, as it gently fell and made the bleak, dark land that of a pristine one. This was a sight to see, but only one of the many watching had only one thing on his mind.

The young father just simply glanced at his sleeping angel while he snuck into her room. He needed to say one last goodbye, and he knew he had to take this chance to say it. He only wished he and his daughter could watch the first snowfall together like they always did, but that wasn't going to happen. He knew this was going to be his last look at not only his daughter, but of the falling heaven as well.

Inoue just simply put a necklace on his daughter's neck, gently doing so, making sure she doesn't awake. A single tear rolled down his face as he took one last glance at his daughter and then to the falling snow. Outside the mansion window, he could see men. There were plenty that looked no good to anyone, but Inoue knew that it was time for him to go. Inoue could no longer endanger his own daughter, so he knew he had to settle this once and for all.

He then stepped out of the room, knowing good will come for his daughter someday.

"The stars shall lead you on for now on. Goodbye, Sam."

The door shut with a silent click.

* * *

Morning arose in the small town in Michigan. The snow was lightly falling, but it was cold as ever which is simply bad news for the young 11 year old that is still quietly asleep.

"Sam! You better get your ass up before I dump a nice, cold bucket of water on your damn head!!!" A noise so loud that even the deepest of sleepers would awake in no time at all roared throughout the home.

Sam just groaned in her sleep. She could care less if the cold air came in her room; all she wanted to do was sleep.

"…And I'm going to take all of your PSP games away, too, including your Kingdom Hearts game that just came in the mail!!"

That got her up. In no time flat, the young brunette was up and in the shower.

"……" The young girl could simply say as she began washing her hair.

Later on after about 30 minutes, she finally came down to her impatient foster mother, Jeanne.

Jeanne just snorted as she came down and turned around to making breakfast. Sam made a sour face behind Jeanne's back, but she could surely feel a dark aura as she was flipping the blueberry pancakes.

"Honestly, Jeanne, why must you torture me like this and make me WAIT until I get HOME just to PLAY MY GAME?!"

Jeanne just smirked. She loved to tease Sam like this, but she felt that she messed with the girl enough as it is, "Fine, fine, Sam. You Can have the game now, but I better not find out that you got your PSP taken away for playing it in school!"

No words were spoken in that moment, but Sam was lost as she zoomed right up to the secret hiding spot where Jeanne had hidden the game. Jeanne was just standing there with her jaw dropped, anger, just as quickly as Sam retrieving her game, took over her.

"SAM?! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE TAKING ALL OF MY CANDY?!"

*

*

Finally after a long argument with Jeanne, Sam was heading to school. She knew she was going to be late, so she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. On her way out the alley, though, she felt almost as if someone was watching her every move. Sam eventually brushed it off as she realized she only had a few minutes to arrive to class on time.

From the inner left side of another nearby alley, an elderly man, cloaked in black, watched in the shadows at the young, rebellious Sam as she ran her way to school.

"Soon, Yohsuka Sam, very soon I shall see you."

* * *

Sam, luckily, thought she made it to school on time, but knowing her luck (which she had none of 99.9995% of the time), she was actually late and attempted to sneak into homeroom.

She honestly felt like an idiot as she heard a voice instantly speak to her,

"Sam, you're late........._again."_

* * *

**Gawsh, my first story put on here. You can also find artwork from this story on my deviantART account, which is ForeverDakrness1313. Alot of it contains spoilers, since this is actually a redone version of the story. The old version is still on my deviantART account if you want to read it and please read and Review ^^**


	2. The Fake Smile

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

** Chapter 2: The Fake Smile**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Perhaps the worst day anyone could live**.**"

Of all days, Sam was depressed that she had to deal with after school detention, today. Due to her being late, she was stuck in a hot, sweaty classroom due to the heat being put to the highest.

Eventually her detention ended, though, so Sam dragged her lazy legs until she came to a corner of the sidewalk she was walking on. The sun was just beginning to set, but no one was around during the approaching night on the silent sidewalk. That made Sam even more nervous as she saw a man in black standing right in the corner, which was the way Sam was suppose to walk.

Sam decided to take her chances, even though she could've just crossed the street and walked that path, and as she was walking past the old man, she could barely hear his soft words spoken,

"Yes, Tsunade-hime would be pleased."

'Who in the world is Tsunade?! Is he talking to me? Get away, Sam, GET AWAY!!!!'

Her inner had a good point. This man gave her the scariest expressions that made her get Goosebumps. She ran as fast as she could away from the man until she got home, but if she thought that the old man was scary, and then facing her foster mother was like facing the devil, itself.

"SAM YOHSUKA?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"

Heck, even the deaf could hear this she-devil.

* * *

A young blonde dragged his cut and bruised feet to the front of a ramen bar known as, Ichiraku Ramen Bar. By the time he got to a seat, Ayame, the daughter of the bar owner, had already gotten the beaten blonde his ramen.

"Another hard day, Naruto-chan?" Ayame asked.

Naruto just slightly nodded his head, "Ayame, why do they treat me like this? I hate it, and I don't like being cut and bruised almost everyday. Why are they doing this to me; I never did anything to them!"

Ayame just sighed, 'I can't tell him the real reason, but why must I give him false hope for a better future as long as he has _that _within him. Oh, father, I can't keep on hurting him like this.'

"Naruto, you baka, it's because you keep on pulling pranks on people! Honestly, if you can't even finish your ramen, why should we give you anymore? Now eat up that ramen before I go ninja on you!" Ayame tried asking.

Naruto showed his classic grin that only Ayame and her father, Teuchi, have truly seen, "Hell yes, I'm going to eat my ramen! I never waste any, and I'm not going to anytime soon!"

With that said, Naruto managed to eat 5 ramen bowls until he decided to call it quits with the eating. With a bigger grin on his face from the full stomach he now had, he ran out of Ichiraku and headed to the swing he had known and loved.

The grin everyone loved faded, and Naruto silently cried, as he whispered, "Why can't there be someone out there to be my friend. I just want a friend I can talk to."

No one listened to those cries that rang throughout the night.

* * *

Once again, Sam ended up being grounded EVEN after she tried to explain to Jeanne that she had detention. A month was going to be torture, but Sam decided to start spending it by looking up, Tsunade, on Google.

Nothing. All Sam found was a name similar to the name Tsunade, but it was a type of fish that she never even heard of. Sam decided to give up after she found more fishes and even Tsunamis but no one under the name of, Tsunade. It made Sam wonder who the old geezer was talking about, but pushed it behind as she started to play her new game.

2 hours later, Jeanne finally called Sam down for dinner. Apparently she burnt it, though, as Sam could smell that burning smell in the kitchen as she came down.

"Don't worry about dinner, Jeanne; I'll just make some ramen. You want any, Jeanne?"

"Yeah, whip me up some. Could you make some of the oriental flavored ramen, Sam? Mike is going to be home in an hour, so make it look like I took a long time making it."

"Mike again?! Jeez, Jeanne, dump him if he keeps on demanding you and beating you like how he his. I can't keep on making dinner and have you take all the credit for it!"

"Fine then, how about it cut your punishment to only a week, how about that?"

It took Sam a minute to think, but quickly she answered as she got a large pot out, "Fine, but add a 20 dollar allowance to that, too, and I'll add sliced, boiled eggs with the ramen."

"Deal."

Mike wasn't still happy with the dinner that Sam made, but it could've had been worse. He had a bad day in the strip joint as a bartender, and no one would buy his drugs either. The day when he went down is the day that hell breaks loose, as this man wasn't going to let Jeanne go that easily.

Sam pushed off the thought of what would happen if he got arrested, and then drifted off to sleep for the night.

All the night, Sam had trouble sleeping. The same dream was repeating over and over again, tell her not to go into a shop that she never seen before, but she knew of the man that the dream told her not to go to. It was the same old man that was talking about the Tsunade person, and Sam knew that this man was no good.

The dream then switched from her warning and to what looked like a humongous village. It looked like a village that people in feudal japan would live in, but she saw cellphones and computers there. Where the hell was she? She was then led to a bar. She thought she was in heaven as she saw of what the place what called.

The place was called Ichiraku Ramen Bar and there she saw a little blonde eating bowls and bowls of ramen there. She tried following the boy after he was running out of the bar, but she stopped when he came upon a swing. The boy was crying, but as Sam was trying to reach him…

She awoke with cold sweat all over her.

What the hell was her dream trying to tell her?

Sam checked the time after wiping a pool of sweat off of her head. It was only 1 in the morning, so Sam decided to take a quick shower to cool her down from the dream.

As the cool water fell on her back, she couldn't help but think of how sad the boy was when he was at the swing compared to when he was grinning while eating ramen. It reminded her of her self. She always smiled and was that normal little girl that Jeanne always wanted, but really on the inside she was unhappy and worried. Sam couldn't smile when she was alone, let alone when around Jeanne and Mike. Sam just wanted to make Jeanne happy as Jeanne needed it during these hard times.

Because of Mike's drug dealing, he needed money to get the drugs first. He took most of that from Jeanne, hence why Sam never gave Jeanne a hard time about anything. Jeanne had to work 2 jobs during the day, and 2 jobs at night, but Mike never cared and he kept on taking her money for his unsuccessful business.

Jeanne had to make Mike happy all at the same time, too, so she also faked a smile for him as he just used her for money and sex. Sam would try everything to convince Jeanne to dump Mike, but she would just say,

"He'll hurt us if I do, so be good for him, okay?"

Sam was even more depressed by how lonely she was at school. She had no friends there, as she was more of the outcast than that of someone who was popular. People didn't like her either because of her strange matured-like talking style, or just because she dressed more like a guy than a girl. Kids would make fun of her for always being last while running the mile, or for just tripping in the hall due to someone sticking their foot out on purpose.

Either or, Sam was the outcast, her personal life was hell, her school like was even more depressing, so she feels so much like the boy who just wanted a friend.

Sam wished she had a friend, too; someone similar to that blond boy that was crying by the swing. That's all she needed, a friend that she doesn't have to fake a smile to.

* * *

**Chapter 2 here! Yeah, so no reviews yet, but now we've got some of Naruto in here in this chapter! **


	3. Sadness and Sorrow

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Sadness and SorrowDisclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

* * *

Lights, women, sake, and more was filled in the crowded bar. Many more lights were in another room filled with slot machines and poker as what looked to be a talk between father and daughter was occurring in front of one slot machine. The thing is though, the two are most certainly not daughter and father.

"Shinzou, give me the information you have so far." The woman said while using the slot machine.

The old man standing by the woman's left side known as Shinzou began to get papers out and speak all at once.

"I believe this girl is strong physically, and has more potential if she is pushed a bit. She needs some improvement mentally, but I believe that her time here will do its justice with that problem. Past wise, I saw nothing that could get in the way. Her father died of heart failure, and her mother had died upon giving birth to her. The strain of labor was too much for her, apparently."

"Very well, then. Shinzou, do what you can to get her here. Shizune, do you have anymore money?!" The woman tried screaming to her accomplice at the other end of the Casino. The black haired woman dressed in brown just turned around from her poker game and said,

"Um, I just used the last of the money, Tsunade. I thought I gave you enough for 20 times of using the slot?!"

"I spent it, of course." Tsunade said.

"NANI?!"

Shinzou just sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

The dreams that Sam had made her feel behind and lost in school. This just proved everyone's theory that Sam was an absolute klutz. She kept on spacing out and tripping in gym, then she fell asleep in during lunch. For the rest of class she had been spacing out even more; thinking about that boy from her dreams.

On Sam's way home from school, she decided to take a short cut. She went on through an alley way and as she came out from it, she just stopped.

Across the street there was a shop, but not just any shop. It was the shop from her dreams that she was told not to go near. It was an antique shop, and there outside was the old man sitting on a chair. He was staring right at her.

Sam, honestly, couldn't take it anymore. She, without thinking, marched across the street and straight to the man. She tried to look professional as she approached him, hoping to scare him a bit that she was going to give him a good talking to, but he didn't change his expression of a smile on his wrinkly face.

The old geezer greeted her as she huffed at him,

"Why, hello there, little girl. Is there anything I can do for you today?"

Sam huffed again at him, but he was still unchanged with his evil smile.

"What can you do for me?! I'm sorry sir, but the only thing you can do IS STOP STALKING ME! Please, I already have enough to deal with, here! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why, miss, I know I have been in similar spots where you have been, but I wish to reassure you it is for good reasons. I am just doing what your father wished for me to do, and that is to watch over you and make sure you are safe from harms way."

"My…father? How…do you know him?"

"Your father and I were like father and son. He and I were always there for each other, and it's hard to say how terrible it is that he died. That is why I wish to offer an adventure of a lifetime; one that your father also went on until his death. Do you wish to hear me out, now?"

Sam was absolutely confused, but nonetheless sane enough to know that she shouldn't trust this guy. She trusted her dreams more than the bullshit that came out of this guy's mouth, and she wasn't going to believe what this guy had to say, now.

"Listen, old geezer, I don't appreciate people who stalk me, let alone people who knew my father, BUT NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HELP HIM! If you really are like a father to him, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM! HE COULD'VE BEEN ALIVE!!!"

With that said, Sam began to cry and just ran off. The old man said his last words as she ran away,

"Well, little girl, if you ever need a home to stay at or want to hear me out on my offer, I'll always be here."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam just continued crying as she ran home.

Once Sam got home, she ran straight up to her room and fell onto her bed, crying on her polka dot pillow. Jeanne then came upstairs and into Sam's room, seeing as how Sam rushed up stairs perhaps too quickly.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. All of her pain and emotion of loneliness just poured out,

"Everything is going wrong! I have no friends, no life, and heck, I don't even feel like I have a family anymore! People are trying to take advantage of my loneliness AND HE'S NOT EVEN HERE TO HELP ME!"

Sam was sobbing now as she cried pools of tears into her pillow. Jeanne managed to get her up and embraced her.

"Sam, I may not be your real mother, but I am your family now. I may not be around all the time, and I may not even be like a mother either, but if you ever need someone to talk to, just talk to me, sweetie, okay? Now tell me what else is wrong. Please?"

"You're never here. How can you be my mother, if you can't even be sane enough to listen to me? How can you be my mother if you don't even try to listen to your own adopted daughter? We're living in hell and broke because of Mike, and you just push it off as nothing! People hate me for who I am, while the only person that believed in me was my own father, but he's already gone! I'm afraid that I'm going to be on the streets again and suffer like before. I had a miracle to get off the streets, but how long are miracles going to last?! I can't do this anymore, Jeanne. I can't live like this!"

Jeanne was beginning to cry, too. She felt as if she was a failure as a mother, but tried to understand what Sam was trying to say,

"I do listen to you! I try to make you happy, but what do you do, Sam? You act like a child! You say I never listen to you, but it's the other way around! Sam, I try to be a mother to you, but Mike is stressing me out enough as it is. Not only has Mike now been arrested, but he's demanding that I get him out of there, and I can't do it! You think you can't handle it anymore, BUT I'M GOING TO BE MURDERED! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

Sam was silent at this point. Her worst fears had come true, and now Mike was in jail. He may have had an unsuccessful business, but he had some pretty mean friends. Both Sam and Jeanne were scared now.

"Well, what are we suppose to do then, Jeanne? We have to leave, now! We can't stay here!"

"We have no other choice, Sam. I have nothing to leave with. Mike took the car, which was stolen apparently, so that was taken away. I lost 3 of my 4 good paying jobs, so I have no money. Mike took my stashed money at the last minute and just last night he took all the food. We have nothing, but we can't just walk out of here!"

Jeanne took a moment to calm her self down. She then sighed while she continued, "Look, I think I might now a friend who can take us to New York. I can find a job there, for now, and hope for the best, but I cant guarantee it. Let's just get some shut eye for tonight and think about this tomorrow, and Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"…About your dad, listen, I never knew the guy, but just because he's gone doesn't mean that you're all alone. There are over 10 billion people out there, and I know you can be at least friends with one. One is all you need to start a chain reaction of more friends, and I know you can make that one friend someday soon. Don't be afraid to open up to opportunities. NY is going to be tough, but with enough friends, I know we can make it. I believe in that."

"Thanks, Jeanne. You know, you're not that bad of a mom, to be honest."

Sam smiled as she said that, and Jeanne left the room with a smile on her face, too.

"Get some sleep early. We'll leave tomorrow to NY. G'night, kiddo."

"Goodnight to you too, Jeanne."

Sam eventually drifted off to sleep, completely unprepared about what was to happen next.

* * *

**Third chapter up! Read and Review, please. :)**


	4. Forgotten

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**

* * *

**

Sam had awoken in such a good mood. Everything felt better as Jeanne and her were suppose to leave today to New York with a friend of Jeanne's. As Sam got up and walked towards her door, though, something didn't feel right. Sam felt afraid to open the door, but gathered up enough strength to turn the doorknob.

The hall looked just like any other hall, but Jeanne's door down the right didn't.

There was no door there. Someone had torn it down.

Sam slowly walked down the hall, grabbing her baseball bat before hand in her room. As Sam entered Jeanne's room, no one was there. Instead, there was a mess in there consisting of torn up blankets and pillows, torn curtains, and most of all, blood. Blood was all over the floor. Sam was in absolute shock and was now crying. What if that was Jeanne's blood? Where's the hell is Jeanne?

The phone suddenly rang down in the kitchen, and Sam wasted no time to answer it. Putting the phone to her right ear, she answered,

"He…hello?"

"Sam? Sam, is that you?"

It was Jeanne's voice. Jeanne's alive!

"Jeanne! Where are you?!"

"Um…"

"JEANNE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Sam, I'm heading to New York with my friend…Please forgive me, Sam. One of Mike's friends crashed in here and tried stabbing me, but my friend got me out of here. I tried to tell her you were here, too, but she wouldn't listen and said it was too late to get you. Sam, the most important part is to get the hell out of there, NOW! Look, go into my closet and in there is something I think you'll need. It's a bulletproof vest. Wear it and never take it off. Mike will come after you; I know it. A friend of his bailed him out and now he's coming after you. Run, Sam! Get out of there, now!"

"But what about you, Jeanne? I need you!"

"I know you can survive. Just try heading to New York as well. Try to make some friends, but I know you'll be okay. Goodbye, Sammie."

"JEANNE, NO!"

The phone went dead. Jeanne hung up on her, and now Sam was alone.

'_If you ever need a place to call home or wish to hear me out, I'm always here.'_

He knew this was going to happen. The old geezer knows something about this.

Sam quickly gathered her things into a duffel bag and grabbed her closest belongings. She heard cars approach and knew it was Mike.

As Sam went out the back and headed over the fence, she heard Mike's voice saying of how to block all entrances. He wasn't planning on letting her go alive.

Sam ran as fast as she could to the shop the old geezer was at, but couldn't figure out how to get there. She decided to head to the school and then go on from there. She then went through the alleyway that she took as a shortcut and found the shop.

The old man was once again out there waiting for her.

"Difficult times, I see?"

"How did you know this was going to happen?! TELL ME!"

"I knew by how Jeanne told me so. Mike, her boyfriend, got arrested last week, but Jeanne never told you until what I presume was yesterday. She requested that I take care of you if she were to leave, and since she has, I will keep my promise."

"Tell me why I should trust you and not decapitate your head!"

The old man just chuckled, "Oh, Sam, you make me laugh by your threats. I have told you, I will allow you to go on an adventure of a lifetime that your father went on. You just need to trust me. I will also provide you with shelter, food, and even a few video games every now and then. You need to trust me, first, and then we will go on from there. Is that alright with you, Sam-chan?"

It took several moments of silence to hear an answer. What did Sam have to loose at this point?

Finally, Sam answered,

"Fine."

"By the way, Sam, I feel rude if I didn't introduce myself. You may call me by Shinzou."

"Hn."

Shinzou continued to smile as he told Sam to follow her. Instead of going inside the store, they went towards the left and up a set of stairs that were there. Shinzou brought her inside of what she assumed was where he lived. Sam wasn't surprised by him living right above his shop, but nonetheless, kept her eye out for surprises that she wasn't expecting. Shinzou opened a door down a short hall to the left and told her it was her room.

Nothing special, of course, but it was better than nothing. There was a white blanket with a white pillow and everything else in the room was a baize color.

"Unfortunately, I can't cook very well, so I go on out to a coffee shop to get something I like. You can come along with me if you like, or I can get you something there while you stay here and enjoy yourself. How does that sound, Sam-chan?"

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know about this adventure my dad went on. Does it have anything to do with his death?"

"Not that I recall of, but be patient, Sam-chan. I'll tell you about tomorrow."

"Nani?! Tomorrow?!"

Shinzou then said as he began walking out of Sam's room, "I best be going now; must not leave the shop alone. Someone might steal all my money."

Shinzou also chuckled a bit as he left and went down to his shop. Sam was honestly pissed off. You don't leave an 11 year old here all alone!

Sam decided to take a moment to put together everything that had happened so far:

**Shinzou is an old guy**

**Shinzou was stalking Sam**

**He claims he did it to protect her**

**He claims he knew her father very well**

**And he claims that he knew Jeanne very well**

**He owns an Antique shop that Sam never heard of before**

**Sam had dreams where it told her that she shouldn't not only go to that antique shop BUT to not even TALK to Shinzou**

**Mystery-lonley-ramen eating-hyper-blonde-boy in mystery village at a mystery Ramen bar was lonely like her**

All in all, Sam felt like she was in hell. Sam knew there was a lot to do, since she has to figure out how to get to Jeanne in New York, and she has to do it soon. Sam hopes that as soon as she finds out about this adventure, she can leave, but she had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to be let go anytime soon.

Sam felt as if she was forgotten about…

* * *

Another summer day, and Naruto was found once again swinging on his lonely swing by himself. Iruka, someone he's pretty close to and perhaps his only friend, tried to cheer him up with a pop sickle stick, but that didn't work.

Naruto was depressed because he was having an even harder time lately mastering his jutsus, and once again he was left behind when everyone else graduated.

Everyone just celebrated the graduation with their own families, while Naruto didn't even have his own.

Iruka didn't give up on trying to cheer him up, "Aw, come on, Naruto. There's always next year, which gives you more than enough time to practice that clone jutsu more. You just need to start paying attention in class, too. Why don't I help you practice? It won't be all that bad. Kiba is going to be there, too, so why not come and practice with us while I help him?"

Naruto silently kept on swinging back and forth. He was in his own little world.

Finally, Naruto spoke, but softly as tears began to form at the corner of his eye,

"Why did my parents have to leave me? I never even got to know them."

Naruto continued to cry, but even louder now.

Iruka stopped Naruto from swinging and wrapped him in his arms,

"What ever happened to that prankster than would paint mustaches on the 4th hokage's face, huh? Your parents are in a better place, and now they watch over you as you continue to grow everyday. You just need to cheer up for them. They don't like seeing you cry like this. I know it's hard to make friends, but I know there are people who care about you. What about Ayame and Teuchi? They care about you. What ever happened to being better than that Sasuke Uchiha? Are you giving up on that, already?"

Iruka got a napkin out from his pocket and tried to wipe the tears from Naruto's now red eyes. Naruto started to calm down after hearing about his attempt to defeat Sasuke in everything, but cried again as he thought about how he at least knew his family before they died. Heck, he even had a brother at one point, something Naruto never had. Naruto didn't have any siblings and just wish he had one person he can consider as one.

Naruto got up from the swings and headed away. Iruka asked, "Where are you going, Naruto."

Naruto gathered up enough strength to stop crying as he said, "Home, before they hurt me, again."

But really, Naruto was planning on leaving the village…

…Forever.

Naruto felt as if he was forgotten about…

* * *

**Yo, chapter 4 is now up! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Read and Review!**


	5. The Mirror, Necklace, Headband, OH MAI!

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: The Mirror, The Necklace, The Headband, and DOUGHNUTS! OH MAI!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

Eventually Shinzou had left to get his dinner. Sam said she didn't want anything, but he said he would get a couple of doughnuts for her. Some dinner that is.

Sam knew this was her chance to leave. She started packing her stuff into her backpack and went down the stairs 5 minutes after Shinzou left. She went inside his antique shop to see if there was anything she could bring with her down there, but instead she saw a door in the corner that was open.

She decided to go in and see what was in there, and as she went in, the room was well lit, but small. It seemed like this was where Shinzou kept his most valuable antiques, because that's what looked like took up most of the room.

She saw what looked like to be a Victorian lamp on Shinzou's desk full of papers. Across from the desk was a mirror with something like chalk bordering the mirror. It was almost as if someone had drawn it on there with actual chalk.

Sam felt completely hypnotized by the mirror. It didn't go along with the Victorian wallpaper, or the Victorian desk, let alone the Victorian lamp.

The mirror looked more of those of the Japanese than that of Victorian style.

Sam started to walk towards it and as she was doing that, she began lifting her hand. Something was pulling her to the mirror to touch it, but as she was less than an inch away,

"I see you have found my mirror, Sam-chan."

Sam was completely frozen. Her fingers couldn't touch the mirror as Shinzou put his coffee and doughnuts on his desk and put a few of the papers on the desk into the drawer. He gently grabbed Sam's hand and moved it away.

Sam couldn't help but ask the obvious, "What…is it?"

"This is a mirror, Sam. Hehe, one from the land of the rising sun known as Japan. It's been through feudal times and everything there, where demons and samurais existed. Ninjas, or assassins, originated there, too. This mirror, though, is made of a material that the Yata Mirror is also made up of."

"Yata…mirror?"

"Otherwise known as the Yata no Kagami as it represents wisdom and honesty, and was used to lure out Amaterasu from a cave."

Sam's face was still blank. Amaterasu? Yata Mirror? What the hell was this old guy saying?! Was he on crack or something?!

Shinzou sensed Sam's cluelessness to his story,

"Ah, don't worry about the whole story of Amaterasu. You just need to know that the material from the Yata Mirror was a very sacred, but rare material, and I had gotten hands of the material, as well as the frame of the mirror, and made this," Shinzou points to the mirror, "This mirror is not just to see your refection, as you can tell, but it is for something even more."

"Like what?"

"That you will find out tomorrow, Sam. For now, eat some food and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

* * *

As Sam was asleep that night, the strange dreams had returned for revenge. This time she wasn't in the mysterious village, but she was seeing what she assumed was about Amaterasu. She saw of how she was a sun goddess, who due to her brother's inappropriate attitude, locked herself in a cave, never to come out.

Because of no sun, everything began to die, so many gods tried to convince her to come out. They used the Yata Mirror to convince Amaterasu to come out, and Amaterasu saw her reflection for the first time through the Yata Mirror. She was of absolute radiance, and she came out of the cave.

But then Sam's dream switched. She then saw a forest of Ninja fighting against their enemy made up of only 1 dressed in a cloak of clouds. Sam couldn't hear what the enemy said, but she could tell by his lips, as they moved, that he said, "Amaterasu" and suddenly black flames engulf the entire area, including the ninjas.

Now Sam saw the lonely boy, again. This time he was running out of a pair of gates and into the dense forest beyond the gates. The boy showed a determined face as he ran, but Sam felt that he was running away from something, but she didn't know what.

* * *

Sam awoke in cold sweat. The dream showed even more information, but showed no warnings against Shinzou, or the shop. This has to be the case because she was already there, and she already knew Shinzou.

With a pool of cold sweat all over her, she wished that she could get up and take a shower. As she got up and headed out her door, she noticed that Shinzou wasn't in the apartment. Sam found a note on the coffee table in the living room as it said, "Working in my office downstairs. Come down as soon as your done getting dressed and ready."

Sam then noticed that it was 11 AM already,

"Nani?! Why didn't the baka wake me up?! Jeez, give me a break here, Shinzou."

Sam got into the shower across from her room, and then got on some long, cargo capris and a greenish-blue shirt with a picture of Bender, from the show Futurama, on the bottom right corner and occasional star graphics above him. She also put on some black DC shoes and put a black, polka dot headband on her messy head.

By the time she got downstairs, she saw that Shinzou had doughnuts and coffee on his desk, as his door to his office was wide open.

Shinzou happily greeted Sam as she came in slowly, "Ah, Sam, how nice of you to come in. Have a nice sleep last night?"

Sam just nodded as she grabbed a doughnut and began munching on it.

"I told you I would explain more about this mirror, and I will surely keep my promise, but I need you to promise me that you will keep this information between you and I, do you understand?"

Sam nodded again as her mouth was stuffed and she was off grabbing another doughnut.

"Sam, this mirror is not for just seeing yourself in…but…it is a key to world traveling!"

"…" *Crickets can be heard chirping*

"Is there any yay or omg?…Sam?"

Sam just still stood there eating her now third doughnut, giving Shinzou an expression that told him, "And…your point is?"

Shinzou took the hint and decided to explain further,

"Sam, the whole point of world traveling is that you can travel to any world based on the material you draw on the border of the mirror with! This means that you can discover new worlds filled with new people, new places, and most of all, new laws."

*Crickets still chirping*

"…"

"Yes Sam, new laws, which means different laws of physics and gravity. In one world you can fly, in another you might even be able to breathe in space. The laws in other worlds are obviously different. It is astounding!"

"…"

"No, Sam, I don't think you can grow Pizza, let alone grow Ramen."

"…"

"For crying out loud, Sam, just finish that doughnut already!!"

"…Mphurpsh!" (Translation: You're the one that bought the damn doughnuts!!)

Sam finally finished her eighth doughnut, and finally decided to ask Shinzou a big question,

"So you're going to make me travel to another world?"

"Yes, Sam."

"…"

"Are you kidding me, Shinzou? I'M NOT A GOD DAMN KID FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

*Crickets chirp*

"Okay, so maybe I am, but come on! I know that world traveling doesn't exist, I know that you can't prove that world traveling exists, AND I KNOW THAT SOMEDAY I WILL INVENT A SEED THAT CAN GROW PIZZA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

*sweatdrop*

"Sam, I can prove it to you right here and right now. All you have to do is touch the mirror."

Sam was nervous for a second, but decided to try. Inch by inch, she got closer, and by the time she touch the mirror…

…her hand began going into it!

"OH MAI FUCKING GAWWWWWD!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sam took her hand out and ended up falling backwards. Her head collided with the front of the desk and a headband with a metal plate on it fell on her head as she fell.

Sam slowly got up as Shinzou tried to help her up, and grabbed the headband that fell on her.

"Why…why does the headband have an engraving of the same symbol that my necklace has on it that my father gave to me?"

Shinzou just noticed that Sam had a necklace on her neck. It was a symbol similar to a leaf, and Shinzou knew exactly what this meant,

"It means that your father is associated with the world that this headband came from. It's the very same world I want you to go to, Sam-chan."

Her father…was a world traveler…?

* * *

**OMG! 5th Chapter pplz! Oh mai gawd, the world is ENDING!!! *ehem* Please excuse my noobish language. Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Giving In

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Giving In  
**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Sam never had expected that her father was actually a world traveler! Why else would he have given a necklace that had the same symbol as that of the symbol of a headband from another world!

Shinzou explained further that the headband was her father's, as he wrote his name, Inoue Yohsuka, on the back of the headband.

Even more as discovering her father was a world traveler, something you would only expect to see in the anime shows, she then realized what else Shinzou had said,

"…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING THERE?!"

Shinzou chuckled as he replied, "It's exactly as I said. Through that mirror you will go so you can help me with testing a few theories of mine and discover more about the effects on the human body when traveling through time and space. Oh, don't worry, Sam-chan, it's not as bad as it seems. It's all worth it in the end."

"Yeah, until I get myself killed by Vampires and evil monkeys! Trust me on this, Shinzou, I'm just not all set with world traveling like you think I am."

"I think you will actually like this world, though, Sam-chan. There is a lot of people like you there, actually."

Sam was beginning to grab her stuff and head out, but stopped in place when she heard that last sentence.

"…I'm listening…"

'…Bingo,' Shinzou thought.

"I know of a few kids your age who lost their parents, too. They all need a friend like you, and I'm sure you could use a few good friends."

"…Friends…?"

"Yes, Sam-chan, these people aren't like these disgusting, selfish people we are currently surrounded by. No, these people are willful and determined. Have I also mentioned that the village is mostly made up of ninjas?"

"O.O………..WELL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! Hurry up and throw me through that damn mirror already!"

Shinzou fell to the floor anime style, '…And all I had to do was say there was ninjas involved…I should've known."

Sam was now jumping up and down like the little kid she was. It took 5 dictionaries on her head to get her to stop.

"Ah, Sam-chan, remember when I said there were new rules, though? We can't go until I explain it to you."

"…Gao (roar in Japanese)…"

Shinzou, keeping Sam's age in mind, made a simple list of rules he felt Sam should know of when going to the world, but he made Sam promise not to try to run away again, for explaining the rules and such of this 'Ninja World' was going to take time.

Shinzou gave Sam the list as he finished. Sam attempted to concentrate on reading all of them clearly,

"Rules to the Ninja World:

No Guns (Very important. Guns have not been made in that world and it is to stay that way!)

Life itself runs on Chakra, their name for energy, and it can be produced outside of the body. When you run out, you die, basically.

Demons exist.

Ninjas Exist

Bad people exist

Good people exist

….And yes, there is plenty of Ramen there…

Clothing styles are different (Ninja shoes mainly worn)

Life and death situations ARE GUARANTEED!

Technology advanced in different ways, that means no Ipods, no PSPs, AND NO LAPTOPS.

There are no cars…

NO CAUSING FEDERAL CRIMES!"

"…Shinzou…seriously…THERE'S REALLY RAMEN THERE?! IS IT THE GOOD KIND?!"

"Sam did you pay attention to the other rules?"

"Answer my question first, old man."

"Yes, Sam, they have the good kind."

"Then, yes, I did pay attention to the other rules. No guns…"

Shinzou sighed and then proceeded to explain what Sam will be doing there.

"At nightfall tonight, we leave. The time of day is different there, so it will be morning there when it's nightfall here. The leader of the village you will stay in, like the president, will not be in the room you will be in when you come through the other side of the mirror. Go out the door and find your way out until you get to the streets. Oh and Sam-chan, do not run into anyone on the way out, especially anyone wearing green vests."

"Right…" Sam made a mental note to self.

"Once you are outside, there will be three roads. (AN: I don't know this for sure if there is how it is in Naruto, but I'm just guessing what the streets are like.) Sam-chan, take the road to your right, head down past 15 houses, and you will find an apartment complex. There, you will go in, go up the stairs 2 flights, turn to your left, put the key in the door there, and you will be in your apartment."

"…I…get my own apartment? What the captain crunch is up with that?"

"Don't worry about it, you're allowed to live in apartments when you are 12."

"…But I'm only 11…"

"I worked that out with the land lord. You don't have to worry about rent either. Once you get into your apartment, well take things from there. Food is already in the fridge as well as furniture, dishes, and even a TV. I also got a cell phone that will work in that world connected with this world for you, so you can contact me whenever you need me."

"So that you can stalk me?"

"…Oh haha…Sam, look at the time! We have to get you out of here, but I have to also inject something inside of you. You will be able to use chakra once you have the mixture inside of you."

"Nani?! Are you kidding me?! Hell no!"

"Sam…."

Sam couldn't get time to think as she then said, "…Fine…"

Shinzou injected the mixture in, but Sam couldn't bear to watch the gooey, green liquid going into her neck. She tried her best not to throw the needle away as the pain that came from the shot hurt her like hell. As soon as Shinzou was done with that, he saw that the mixture was immediately working as Sam's necklace started to glow in response to the liquid inside of Sam's body.

Sam, though, didn't feel any better as even though the pain went away, her stomach was now taking over and Sam hurled over onto her knees,

"Shinzou, I don't feel so go-"

Sam puked up acid and doughnuts all over the rug. Shinzou tried to step back a few steps, but realized that time was running out and immediately grabbed a bucket and cold washcloth.

"Here, Sam, clean up with this and as soon as you're done, you have to get out of here and into that world before the leader comes in."

Sam just continued to puke in the bucket as Shinzou tried getting her backpack on and put her rules and apartment key into her left pants pocket.

'Shit…her body is trying to fight against the mixture. This is going to be a long night…"

"Sam, come on, now that you're done, you have to get to the other world. Come on, Sam, let's go."

Shinzou managed to get the weakening Sam up from the bucket and in front of the mirror. Shinzou said his goodbyes, but Sam could understand a word.

"Shinzou…"

Shinzou then pushed her into the mirror and Sam finally passed out from exhustion…

As Sam fell through the warped portal, Shinzou couldn't help but think,

"You'll thank me for this later, Sam. Just stay awake for a little longer."

* * *

Naruto awoke in cold sweat as he found himself in his sweat, drenched bed.

"But I…could've sworn I had run away past the gates…how…did I get here?"

Naruto then found a note at the end of his blanket. The note said,

"Good thing I found you, Naruto-chan, but I wouldn't do that again as long as those people are out there trying to hurt you. Come to Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow so we can try to talk this over, okay? I know you're lonely, but I get worried when you keep on running away like that. The least you can do is not pass out in the middle of running. How are you going to become a ninja when you pass out like that?

Please, be safe, Naruto-chan…

Iruka-sensei"

Naruto began to cry as he realized that he had failed to run away from this pain again. As he saw morning beginning to peep through, for some reason a smile crept onto his face. For some reason this visit to Ichiraku was not going to be like all the others, but Naruto couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was because of the girl he saw sitting next to him, talking to him, while eating ramen at Ichiraku's in his dreams he just had

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, but here's chapter 6! So, now instead of Sam saying swears (no potty mouth, Sam! Sam:...Gao...), Sam now replaces them with Captain Crunch. A little something I couldn't help but think when saying, for example, instead of Son of a B****, Sam would say, Son of a Captain Crunch! It seems more fitting for a child, but I just keep on babbling about it. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND READ + REVIEW.....Please.......**

**Sam: Can we go to Taco Bell, now?  
**

**Me: :) LETS GO TO TACO BELL!  
**

**Sam: YAY! 3**

**Sam and Me: Skips down yellow brick road singing, "We're off to Taco Bell! The wonderful Taco Bell of OZ!!," While carrying a little Kiba plushie in replacement of Toto.  
**


	7. The Goal

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: The Goal  
**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

All Sam could remember about her dreams was seeing her father's face. He…was saying something, but Sam couldn't quite make out the words he spoke…

As Sam came to, she heard voices speaking to her as pain shot through her head,

"…She was just found on the floor in the hokage's office, but not even the Third could explain how she got there. She was puking up blood and everything in her sleep. I think she even puked up doughnuts…"

Sam could barely hear another voice even though it was so close to her right side,

"Well, as soon as she wakes up, we'll get try to ask her a few questions. Our team of medics said that her fever last night was so high that she might have had acquired some permanent damages to her brain from it."

"Alright, then. Inform me when she wakes up. Do you at least know her name?"

"A tag on her backpack said 'Sam', but that's it."

"Sam, huh? What a plain name for a girl like her. Well, my mission awaits, but if I'm not around when you learn more information, inform the Third or Iruka if the Third is busy."

"Will do, Kakashi-san, and good luck with that new team of yours. Do you think this one is another no-go?"

"Most certainly. I've looked at their profiles and I have such a lack of hope for them succeeding on my team. Oh well, gives me more time to read my books."

"…Hentai…"

Sam could hear much, but she could tell that one owner of a voice left the room, while another, Sam was assuming, was giving her a shot of morphine. A sharp pain ran through Sam's body as she fell into darkness once again.

* * *

The day was boring for Naruto, as he tried to think up of some interesting pranks to pass the time, but none came to mind. He felt like he tried everything, gluing Iruka-sensei's seat, frog in his drink, water balloons falling on people's heads. It was getting really irritating how he couldn't think up of any more pranks.

Nonetheless, Naruto just strolled around town, anticipating the night with Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen. He also thought about the girl eating ramen with them in his dreams, but pushed it to the back f his head as he was having a hard time remembering what the girl even looked like. It might've been some random customer there.

Before Naruto knew it, the day ended up falling fast, and Naruto found himself walking past a small lake. There across the lake, he saw a boy, but not just any other boy. This boy had raven spiked hair and wore a dark, navy shirt. He was just sitting there staring at the pond, but he looked…sad. Naruto has seen this boy before, as it was the same boy he has been trying to defeat for years.

The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, and although he and Naruto were very different, through skills, strength, and even popularity, Naruto wanted to talk to him more than ever…almost as if he was just as the same as Naruto was.

Sasuke looked lonely, too.

But Naruto just turned his head away from Sasuke as he looked up, and continued walking to Ichiraku Ramen.

After Naruto finally arrives at Ichiraku Ramen, having of had lost his way while randomly walking all day, Naruto got a long talk from Iruka about his running away issue. Naruto had already heard half of the stuff Iruka told him, but other parts he didn't and was in awe at what Iruka said next,

"People may not see you or care about you now, Naruto, but maybe there are some that don't even know you yet that will become the closest of friends in the future."

Naruto couldn't help but think of the girl from the dream eating with him at Ichiraku's. He felt that girl fit along with what Iruka-sensei was talking about.

"Iruka, what if I can't make any friends? Nobody talks to me now, so how can I expect to in the future?"

Iruka softly smile as he finished his bowl of Ramen, "By showing them respect, as they will show respect back. Show the who Uzumaki Naruto is in a way that doesn't hurt people…or get them wet."

Naruto giggled at the thought of when he water bombed the people passing by his apartment building.

Iruka continued speaking, "You also need to not concentrate on just making friends, and try to find a goal you can achieve, like say, being a restaurant owner, or…even being Hokage."

"…A goal, huh? By why do I need a goal?"

"You need a goal simply because along the way of achieving your goal, you can make friends as you grow stronger, like in the case of trying to be Hokage. You have to start out in the academy, not really knowing anyone, but as you grow older to graduating, you are put on a team where you can befriend those teammates as you work together to become a chunin. You benefit both ways by becoming stronger AND make friends. Opportunities come when you least expect it, right Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention after hearing about being Hokage. Naruto instantly got the thought of being at the Hokage's tower in the hokage's robes, everyone cheering him on. Everyone had respect for him and he even had a girlfriend, the girl from his dreams.

"Naruto..?…Naruto?…NARUTO!!!"

The daydream Naruto was having poofed away. Naruto then noticed a jounin ninja was next to Iruka. Iruka greeted him as Mizuki.

Naruto could hear Mizuki whisper something in Iruka's ear, but all he really heard was,

"She's awake, but won't talk."

Iruka only slightly nodded his head, replying, "I'll be there in a second. Don't do anything without me."

After Iruka paid the bill, he said to a confused Naruto, "Naruto, I have to go somewhere, but Mizuki's going to walk you home. Is that okay?"

Naruto gave a sour face, but agreed. Ever since his previous beating by the villagers, Iruka's been walking him home to prevent any more beatings.

As Iruka left, he quickly asked Mizuki, "What room is she in?" Making sure that Naruto doesn't hear nonetheless.

"204."

Iruka then nodded and left. As Mizuki was walking Naruto home, he tried to start up a conversation.

"Sooooo, how's life doing for you, kiddo?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto still had a sour face on as he replied, "I've had better days AND DON'T CALL ME KIDDO!"

Mizuki put his hands up in self-defense, "Jeez, I was just asking. Find, Naruto-CHAN, is that better for you."

Naruto cross his arms in stubbornness. Mizuki just tried to continue a conversation with the arrogant blonde, "Are you prepared for academy? I heard this year is going to be tough with Uchiha more than likely graduating."

"Hn, I'm just going to beat Uchiha's butt, JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"

Naruto didn't like Mizuki. He felt like he was purposely talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

"What does it matter to you if I graduate for once or not? It's not like you're leading any ninja teams this year, anyways."

"I was just curious. Iruka always talks about how every year he hopes you graduate. Personally, I can't believe how Iruka is able to deal with one child so many times."

"HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW AND I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL THIS YEAR! I'M GOING TO…..I'M GOING TO PASS AND BECOME…..," Naruto dramatically paused,

"...I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

* * *

Once again, Sam was in dreamland as it was one of those dreams where you try to run after something, but you don't go any faster than you already are. In this dream she was running after……wait….was that…a taco?…But it has…Skittles on it…A RAINBOW TACO?!

"WHAT THE CAPTAIN CRUCH HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD?!" Sam woke up shouting in cold sweat.

Pain pierced throughout her stomach. Nausea then over took her and she ran straight to the bathroom, but the iv in her wrist was holding her back, so she puked on the floor. She could've sworn she had already puked up all of the doughnuts she ate, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Worst case scenario, Old, creepy man injects stuff into your arm that more than likely made you puke in the first place, have old man push you INTO A MIRROR, FALL UNCONCIOUS HALFWAY THROUGH WHILE STILL PUKING BLOOD! THEN DREAMING ABOUT RAINBOW TACOS THAT YOU CAN'T GRAB AND WAKE UP IN A PLACE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHERE AND PUKE ON THEIR FLOOR!

As Sam was rambling her life story through her sore head, she came to finally look at her surroundings. The room, as well as the bed, reminded her of a hospital, but she also noticed that she was wearing a baggy, light teal t-shirt with matching long shorts. She also noticed that it was dark in the room, but upon looking outside, realized that it's nighttime as the sun had just set.

Sam then realized that she never went to her apartment that Shinzou told her to go to, and how essential it was to get there right when arriving in the world. Sam was in a hospital. Not an apartment let alone some leader's office. Now what the hell was she suppose to do?!

As Sam was once again babbling in her head, a nurse noticed that she was up and went off and told the head nurse in the hospital. Another nurse went in to try and convince Sam to get back into bed, but actually ended up scaring the skittles out of Sam and she ended up falling backwards, pulling the iv out of her wrist and having it cut her arm.

While Sam was too busy feeling sick and busy, the other nurse from before came in and tried helping Sam, but also smashed Sam's face with numerous questions about who she was, where she was from, how old is she…. etc…

This, though, just made her even dizzier and she was at the brink of passing out from the bloody cut on her arm. A nurse tried to stop the bleeding, but the other nurse, pausing the non responsive questions she was asking, and said that Sam would need stitches.

Sam was still out of it. She just wanted her damn rainbow tacos already! Sam suddenly felt herself being lifted and put back onto the bed. She also felt a sharp pain go from the near bottom of her rest to near her elbow. It hurt, but then heard one of the nurses speak to what Sam thought was also another nurse,

"The girl won't talk. She refuses to answer my questions and I say that we get the ANBU to force it out of her. That'll scare her into talking."

'What the captain crunch?! Who the hell is going to force me to talk?! Hey, wait, WHO EVER SAID I REFUSED TO ANSWER?! I WOULD'VE ANSWERED JUST FINE IF I WASN'T ON THE VERGE ON PUKING ON THE DAMN WOMAN!'

"Alright then, we'll get Iruka here to talk to her. Keep a watch on her and try to ask her a couple of questions if she gets up again."

"Will do!"

'Now I feel afraid to open my damn eyes…'

Sam must've never been good at sleep faking as the nurse came to check in on Sam, but then grabbed her shirt and shook her violently,

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING BITCH AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!"

'0 OH GOD HELP MEEEEEEEE!'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!**

**Me: Poor Sam**

**Sam: YES POOR ME! Now....where's my rainbow taco?**

**Me:.....ITACHI HAS IT *hides***

**Itachi: How did I end up in this conversation?**

**Sam:X0 Taaaaacooooo...*walks like a zombie towards Itachi***

**Itachi: O.O I don't have any tacos.............**

**Sam: GIVE ME MY DAMN RAINBOW TACOS ALREADY!!!! *Glomps Itachi***

**Itachi: I DON'T HAVE ANY TACOS!!!!!!**

**Me: *eats rainbow taco*  
**


	8. Outcast Meets Dead Last

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: Outcast Meets Dead Last  
**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Upon Mizuki finally bringing Naruto home, after he 'accidently' ended up misleading him to a long path to Naruto's apartment, Naruto finally crashed onto his bed. He tried to sleep, but what Naruto said to Mizuki made him stay up,

"I'm going to become Hokage one day! Just you wait and see!"

Now that Naruto thinks about it, nobody would like him being Hokage, but like Iruka said, as you grow stronger, so does your friendship and respect towards others. Being a ninja was going to help him make friends once and for all, but Naruto didn't feel ready to give up the prankster life just yet.

"Yup, until I graduate, I'm going to train AND prank people! Hehe, I must think of my next master plan of DOOOOOM!"

"OMG, SOMEONE GET THIS DOG AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto shot up from his bed and looked out the window to see a kid in hospital clothing running from a huge bulldog. Naruto knew what to do, and equipped with his imaginary super hero cape, he jumped out of the window and landed between the kid and the dog.

"HAULT EVIL FIEND!" Naruto said as he held his hand outward, hoping it would stop the dog.

"Don't worry, kid, I, THE NEXT HOKAGE, WILL SAVE YOU!"

Naruto was already having fun with this hokage stuff, but it was short- lived as the bulldog started running towards Naruto, and both the kid and Naruto screamed like little girls. Naruto ran towards his house while grasping onto the kid's hand as they quickly went up the stairs, but the dog kept on following them, so Naruto took the kid into his arms and went to the roof of the apartment and jumped off. The kid was screaming like mad when Naruto did this, but Naruto just kept on leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they got to the swing set across from the academy.

"Phew, you're safe now, kid." Naruto then dropped the kid to the ground.

"OOOOOWWWW! What the hell was that for, you dumb butt?!"

Naruto just examined the kid, something he hasn't done ever since he saved him…or…

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

'Who the captain crunch is this guy?' The kid thought.

Naruto was still hanging his jaw as he looked at the girl on the ground.

The girl was a brunette with what looked to be a bad haircut. She had bangs, but they were badly cut, Sam with the ends of her hair. Her emerald eyes were staring at him as if he was an idiot….and he was, as he just realized.

"Oh my gawsh, I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to drop you like that lady! Please accept my apology!….By the way, do you have a name?"

"Jeez, fine, I accept. That hurt, though, you know!"

Comedy style tears were coming down Naruto's face, "I know…I'm sorry…"

"By the way, the name's Sam. What's yours?"

"Sam? What kind of name is that?!"

"…A good name T.T"

"Ah, I didn't mean to make you cry! Um….the name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. So, um, what are you doing out of the hospital? Just assuming, since, well, you're wearing a hospital outfit…"

Sam looked down at her clothes and realized where she was…..she had absolutely no clue. She tried thinking back to how she got out.

FLASHBACK

As the nurse was shaking Sam ever so violently, Sam felt she was going to puke and tried to stop the nurse from shaking her so much. Instead, she ended up pushing her to the side and the nurse hit her head hard onto the cold floor. Sam was panicking now. As Sam got up and off the bed, she tried waking the nurse up, but had a huge bump on her head and was now unconscious due to the hard fall.

"OMG, I KILLED HER!!!!! AHHHH!"

Sam was now running in circles, but then found her shoes nearby her backpack and presumes herself a criminal. She grabbed her backpack and put her shoes on. She ran to the window to see if there was someway to get out, but to her amusement, her room was on the first floor, a good sign for Sam. Sam took the iv needle out of her arm and jumped out of the window after she opened it. Running for her life to find her apartment, she ended up attracting a bulldog that just happened to of had been eating trash as Sam was passing by him.

Nothing could get any worse as the bulldog was now chasing her, and no one was there to help her. She randomly took random directions just to get the dog away from her, but nothing was helping. Eventually she just screamed,

"OMG, SOMEONE GET THIS DAMN DOG AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!!!!!"

PRESENT

Sam had a sweatdrop moment as she recalled how this blonde, Naruto, came down from the sky like he was some hero. She never knew guys could scream so high pitched.

"Hello, Sammy….EARTH TO SAMMY!!"

"O.O…Sammy…?"

"Yes, that is your new nickname, Sammy! Now what the hell were you doing out of the hospi-OMG, what did you do to your arm?!"

Apparently, those nurses didn't stitch up her arm that well and now her arm was bleeding. It didn't even look like they stitched it up in the first place.

"Um, let me take you back to my apartment and patch that up."

Naruto never liked the sight of blood, and all he wanted to do when he saw Sam's cut was to pass out from the deadly metallic smell. He tried to stay strong, instead, and walked Sam back to his apartment.

Once they got inside, Naruto said to Sam, "Um…you can just put your backpack and shoes next to the chair there at the table. Not much here, but at least I have a first aid kit!"

Sam smiled to herself. This boy was so…amusing in a way. He seemed tough on the outside, but was shy and childish on the inside. As Naruto was in his bathroom getting the kit, Sam was wondering what Shinzou will think if she called him late like this. He told her it would be morning when she came there, but now it's nighttime. Sam also wondered how long she had been out for, too. Either way, she was in deep shit when she contacts Shinzou in the morning.

"Cool, here it is! Ah, Sammy, don't move, this is going to sting a little."

"Stin-OW! What the hell did u put on it?!"

"It's to help stop the bleeding, sorry Sammy-chan."

Sam didn't say anymore as she let Naruto wrap her arm with bandages. It stung a bit, but Naruto would stop every time she winced in pain. Once Naruto finished the lower half of Sam's arm, he noticed that the cut was longer than he thought. The cut went all the way above Sam's elbow, so he bandaged that up to.

"There, all done! Um, does it hurt when you move it from that position?"

Naruto didn't bandage Sam's arm while it was straight due to the length of the cut, so when Sam tried to straighten it out, she felt like she wanted to rip her arm off.

"Thought so. Well, I guess we could use the arm sling I used when I broke my arm. It should do until it starts to heal."

Sam just nodded as Naruto got up and went into what Sam assumed was his room. Sam was going to follow, but Naruto then popped from his room door and said for Sam to wait there and keep her arm as it is. Sam tried following what Naruto said, but she was curious as to what his room looked like.

Sooner or later, upon at least 5 crash noises being heard in Naruto's room, he came out with a blue arm sling that looked like it would fit on Sam's small arms.

Naruto helped Sam put it on and asked Sam, "So, what were you doing at a hospital in the first place?" Naruto was hoping to get an answer this time.

Sam paused for a moment before answering, but eventually spoke, "I…don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Naruto asked.

"It's not what you're thinking! I just, only recall puking a lot, to the point of eventually puking blood. Last I recall after that was waking up a few times in the hospital hearing voices talking next to me about asking me questions, but I fell back to sleep afterwards. Actually,…..I don't recall much of anything in my memory."

Sam had no other choice other than to lie to Naruto about her world traveling and landing in the leader's office. She could tell him once she also understands more of the situatuon she is dealing with right now.

"So…you don't remember anything? Nothing like your family, your friends, not even what village or clan you even come from?"

"…Village?…Clan?"

"I KNEW IT! T.T You've lost all your memories!"

"Well, I remember a lot about my dad, but…I don't know what you mean by clan or village."

"Well…hey wait, what's your last name? Maybe there's a family or clan with that last name, too!"

"…Yohsuka…"

"Hm, Yohsuka, Yohsuka…doesn't ring a bell…but you did say something about remembering your dad, right?"

"Yeah, I remember how he would play with me all the time….before he died…"

"…Oh…well…what about your mom?"

"I only wish that I didn't remember her…"

"Why?"

"I…don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh…sorry."

Sam most certainly didn't want to talk about her mother. To be honest, Sam blamed her mother for her father's death, but it hurt her more to recall those nightmares she was forced to witness.

"Um, well, if you don't have a home or anything to stay to, you can stay here! I only have 1 bed, but don't worry I don't bite! Do you remember anything about being in this village at all?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, but no, I don't recall anything about this village. I'm pretty sure I haven't been here before, but…I don't know how I got here. (and she doesn't recall what happened after falling through the mirror, so technically that counts, right?)

"Well, then I can show you around tomorrow! We can go pull pranks on people, play on the playground, and even eat at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sens-"

"Naruto? What is is, Naruto?"

Naruto took a closer look at Sam. It was all becoming clear now. The horribly cut hair, and the pale skin matched up except for the clothes. Nonetheless, Naruto knew that his was indeed the girl he was with in his dreams. This was the girl, Sam Yohsuka, that he imagined being by his side when he became Hokage. This is the girl who would become his first true friend.

* * *

**Awwwww Naruto has a buddy now! And as for Sam's horribly cut hair.....let's just say Sam was pissed off and took it out on her hair.**

**Sam: NOT MY F***ING FAULT!!! ....Itachi took the rainbow tacos and wouldn't give it to me...**

**Itachi: You didn't even know me when you cut your hair out of anger! AND I DON'T HAVE ANY RAINBOW TACOS, FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**Sam: MEANIE! NOW GIMMIE MY TACOS!**

**Itachi *uses genjutsu on Sam* There now you have tacos.**

**Sam: *Imagines rainbow tacos all over rainbow lands* *runs around in circles* LA la la la la...I got me some rainbow TAAACOOOS! :3**

**Me & Itachi: *sweatdrops*  
**


	9. Hands Locked Tight

**Naruto: Shooting Star Chronicles**

**Chapter 9: Hands Locked Tight  
**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

"Um…Naruto? Earth to Naruto…?"

"Huh…?"

"Someone's knocking at the door…and I have no clue who it is…"

"Ah, crap, that must be Iruka-sensei! Um, you can use the shower here and just wait in my room when you're done. I need to tell Iruka-sensei I'm not going to class….well….I'll explain that later, since you don't remember anything."

Naruto ran out of his room as Sam was sitting on Naruto's bed. Last night, after Naruto had spaced out for a good 10 minutes, the two of them went to sleep as Sam just decided to sleep in her hospital clothes instead of changing. Sam had a good night sleep besides Naruto snoring in the wee hours of the morning, so Sam stayed up since then thinking about what she was going to do about Shinzou.

As Sam was in the shower, Naruto was trying the best he can to act sick in fron of Iruka, hoping to get away with going to class today so he could be with Sam and show her around.

"Naruto, what exactly is wrong with you?" Iruka asked in a I-don't-have-time-for-this kind of tone.

"Just my stomach, but I feel like I'm going to puke. Do I have to go to class?"

Iruka gave a stubborn face as he went straight to the refrigerator. He knew exactly what was wrong with Naruto.

"Naruto, you BAKA! You drank bad milk AGAIN! No wonder why you're-…Naruto?!"

While Iruka was talking, Naruto suddenly felt the urge to puke and ran straight to the only bathroom in the apartment…

Too bad he forgot that that was the same one Sam was in.

A shriveling scream broke out through the entire apartment.

* * *

"Naruto, just what are you doing with a girl no older than you staying at your house and using your shower?! I don't have time for this!"

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei, you would give shelter to a poor girl who has amnesia and doesn't have a home to go to that's being chased by a bulldog!"

"Depends on the person, Naruto. Besides, you can't even take care of yourself, let alone this apartment. Where in the world is she sleeping?!"

"Um….where I sleep. Where else?"

"SHE SLEEPS IN YOUR BED….WITH YOU?!"

"Um….Iruka…I know it sounds very wrong and perverted in ways, but seriously, he didn't do anything nasty like that except snore at 4 IN THE MORNING! *HINT HINT*"

"*sighs* Well, I don't expect Naruto to do such disturbing things at such a young age, but I think you should've at least talked to me about this first before you went on ahead and invited her in, especially with your place this much of a mess! What's your name, anyways?"

Sam sat up straight on the chair she was sitting on in the small kitchen.

"Um, Sam, Iruka. Sam Yohsuka."

"Sam…! Hey, um…were you in the hospital at one point last night?"

Both Naruto and Sam looked at eachother with a worried face, but quickly fixed their expression to that of a smile that would be defined as creepy and suspicious.

Sam was the first to speak up, hoping her lying skills were at the maximum and would pay off for this one moment,

"Not that I recall. I just remember waking up against a building and some bulldog chasing after me."

'Thank god I changed into different clothes after taking a shower.'

"Sam, are you SURE you don't recall being at a hospital?"

"…Would you JUDGE a young girl's words, IRUKA?" Sam didn't know where this attitude came from all of a sudden.

"*sighs* Sam, I'm sorry that you have amnesia, so if you'd like, you can come by to the academy today and just watch what goes on while NARUTO actually ATTENDS CLASS for ONCE…"

"Um… if I may ask, what exactly is the Academy?"

Naruto smiled as he gladly answered this, "The school to becoming a Ninja, of course!"

* * *

Sam doesn't know how she got into attending a ninja school, even though all she was doing was watching, so Iruka could help out with a couple of things that her 'amnesia' had caused to disappear.

As Sam walked beside Naruto and Iruka, she got to stare in awe at the village. There were so many people, but so many more little shops and restaurants. Many families passed by with little kids, some even throwing little paper ninja stars. None of them had any electronics, except for cell phones and maybe a few with mp3 players, but technology was different here. She saw even more people with the same headband that Shinzou gave to Sam, her father's headband as he claims it is.

Looking at all these ninjas made her nervous about what was to come. What was going to happen if she were to join the Academy? She doesn't even know how to use this chakra thingy or anything!

Iruka, Naruto, and Sam made it to the academy, but while Sam was about the walk inside to classroom, two figures shoved her face first into the ground below her. The two figures just zipped down to the front of the class and sat next to a guy that Sam defined as having duck butt hair.

Iruka didn't like Sam falling face first to the ground by his students, but Naruto beat him to yelling at them,

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!"

Sakura, one of the figures that ran in, turned around from where she was sitting next to the guy with the duck butt hair. She just stuck her tongue out and said, "Stay out of the way then, Naruto, and don't get run over by us! Ino, quick hogging Sasuke-kun!!"

The other figure that ran over Sam, Ino, just kept on hugging duck butt Sasuke's arm as if it was god reborn into the boy's arm.

Naruto just got even madder as Iruka helped Sam up.

"I never said I was the one who got ran over, now say sorry to Sam, the person YOU AND INO RAN OVER!"

"Naruto, calm down! They didn't mean it. Ino, Sakura, at least say sorry. This is Sam, she's just chilling out here for a bit so I can talk to her after class, but when you guys came rushing in, you ran over Sam."

Ino and Sakura both looked back to see the now annoyed Sam looking at a whole other direction.

Instantly, Ino and Sakura were right in front of Sam in an instant,

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino-Pig! It's nice to meet someone new here!"

"Ino-Pig?! Why I ought to- tch, I'M Ino Yamanaka and THAT'S Forehead there…"

Ino points to Sakura's large forehead, but Sam was only paying attention to the fact that they left their little hug buddy alone for so long that two other girls were in between him. Sakura and Ino took noticed of this, and if it wasn't for Iruka being there, Sakura and Ino would've broken out into a brawl between the other two girls.

Iruka settled the pre-brawl as he told the other girls that Sakura and Ino were sitting there first and they wish to have their seat back. Sam took the hint that this seems to happen a lot, so she just sat herself down in the way back as other kids began coming in. Now Sam was going to see just what it takes to being a ninja, as the bell rung and class began.

Iruka, for the sake of Sam, decided to review first, starting with Chakra and the whole point of being a ninja. She learned a lot more than what Shinzou told her, and it made her not so nervous about being a ninja either. It actually looked…fun. She chuckled a bit when Naruto was asked to do a clone jutsu, but failed miserably. At least someone seemed to be in a similar position as hers, but when she saw duck butt come up, she just turned away. As soon as he was done doing his perfect jutsu, almost all the girls were congratulating duck butt almost as if he won an Emmy Award.

Iruka explaind more about hand seals and jutsus, but that was where Sam couldn't get a good grip on things. She felt like she wouldn't be able to remember all of those different combinations of hand seals if she ever became a ninja.

As Sam was paying attention to Iruka teaching, she noticed a lot of people turning back and starring at her, almost as if she was some foreign alien. The duck butt guy was especially staring at her, always turning around, staring at her with cold, onyx eyes.

* * *

As soon as Academy ended, Iruka asked that Naruto and Sam stay behind, but all the rest of the kids did was try to listen in behind the door to the classroom.

"ALL OF YOU GO HOME! I can't even get a moment of peace anymore, can I?"

Naruto just ignored Iruka and was off in his own world. Sam was doodling on the chalkboard. Naruto then joined in and drew a ramen cup, or more of a square with little squiggles at the top with the square saying, "Ramen"

As soon as Iruka noticed this, he said, "Both of you guys, seriously, just give me a minute to talk and then you guys can go off."

Naruto and Sam stopped doodling and actually tried to pay attention to the now strained Iruka.

"Now, first off, what is Sam going to do? What exactly does she remember at this point?"

"I guess I recall some memories with my dad, but that was from about 7-8 years ago. The rest are from when I woke up and was chased by a bulldog."

"Do you know anything about what I taught in class today?"

"Just about the chakra, but only a few things. Everything else I don't even recall seeing before, not even this village or the people that live here."

"Strange…that's some amnesia you have there." 'She's obviously hiding something, but maybe it's best not to ask right now.'

"Do you know anything about the currency that's used here?"

Sam almost mistook the question almost as if he knew her deep, dark secret, but pushed it aside and answered normally.

"Nope. Not a single clue."

"Jeez, this is going to be harder than I thought. Well, listen, Sam, I'm willing to help out and ask a few others to help out too if you're willing to become a ninja and join the academy. The class seems to be…well…interested in you, and I think you have a lot of potential. How about, Sam? You want to become a ninja? Just try it out for a week to see how you do, okay?"

It was an intense moment, but finally Sam replied,

"Yeah, I'll train to become a ninja!"

That decision made Sam, but also Iruka and Naruto happy. Iruka was happy because Naruto was happy. It seems that Naruto had a new friend, and one that was going to stick with him for a good long time.

Before Sam and Naruto left, Sam wanted to draw one last drawing.

She grinned as she knew this picture was going to give quite a few laughs as she ran out of the room with Naruto, but somehow while she was running with him, she had her hand locked with his.

* * *

**First thing I want to point out, I am still very unsure, but more than likely this will not become a NaruSam (NaruOC) kind of fanfic. I won't say who else I more than likely will pair up with Sam (even though all of my drawings on deviantART gives it away), but I am also working out a few things to try and make Sam seem a little less...well..Mary Sue. Even though Sam might end up with the main character in the end, I don't really see her as taking over the main character's spot or bashing any main character or even having that great of a figure to even be considered Mary-Sue. This story is just seen more through Sam's perspective since it's a story about well...her story, just like how Naruto is seen most of the time in Naruto simply because the show is mainly about his story. It's just a switch of perspectives and I hope people don't misunderstand it as being considered Mary Sue if Sam is being considered as taking over the story or Naruto acting all nice to her.**

**Sorry, just wanted to point that out, even though no one said anything about it yet. I just get the feeling this issue might come up in the future.  
**

* * *


End file.
